


That’s the way the cookie crumbles

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Brother Complex, Happy Valentine’s Day!, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: Levi can’t accept this is how Valentine’s day is going to go down. [High School AU]





	That’s the way the cookie crumbles

Levi isn’t proud of this.

He’d had no other option.

Shamelessly, he’d been expecting chocolates from Eren today. 

Especially upon passing the home economics class; where everyone had been making chocolates or other confectioneries. For today, Valentine’s day. Something about a guy who’d become a Saint for helping the Goddess Rose out by marrying all those couples she’d shacked up (uh blessed sure) the first year she’d started her court of roses tradition. It was all so stupid, some mushy bullshit. He shouldn’t care at all. He didn’t even really like chocolate, sweets all that much to begin with. So why did he want... why did he think he’d be getting some from Eren?

Eren...

Levi had always thought Eren has a crush on him. Always impressed by him, praising him, wanting to be around him, always going out of his way to please him. Levi is starting to see he’d simply been hoping Eren had such feelings about him. He’d wanted that it wasn’t simply the usual upperclassman appreciation underclassmen may have because _he_ has a crush on Eren.

‘Crush’ sounds accurate since everytime he’s around Eren it feels like his very being is being crushed by the weight of his love for the younger man (and to be entirely honest, his desire to bone Eren too).

Fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck.

When their last class had ended, and they went to meet up with their other club members- underclassmen included, so Eren would be there- Levi had been sure. He’d been arrogant assuming, however nonchalant he’d appeared about everything, that when Eren started passing out the bags of chocolate cookies he’d made at home for everyone. That at the very least that decorative chocolate heart Levi had seen him slave over. Passing by Eren’s classroom on a lengthy detour from some errand Erwin had sent him on. Seeing Eren’s determined and intense expression as he set to make and decorate the heartshaped chocolate just right. That at the end of the day when it was ready it would be his. Eren would be his.

Anticipation gripping him as Eren had passed to him, unlike to the others. A special tin container, not like the pink heart bags everyone else had. Eren had told him, since he knew upperclassman Levi was the most ecological out of everyone in the ecology club (the best, as expected of the president of it) so while everyone else had biodegradable bags. He’d figured Levi might like something that wasn’t garbage and could be reused.

Levi had opened up the tin. Thinking Eren so cute. With the way he nervously explained all this, his pink cheeks, his parted pink lips- the way his pretty green eyes were alit as they regarded him. Waiting for him to open the tin. But... inside the tin... were simply the very same cookies he’d made everyone else.

“They’ll go great with tea won’t they sir?”

Levi had been disappointed.

Even if it didn’t show.

He’d been distracted, distant through the whole meeting. Even chattering away Hanji seemed to pick up on it but thankfully left him alone about it. In front of everyone so they weren’t heartless huh?

Levi’s heart feels like it’s been punched out as he wonders. Who is that chocolate Eren had made for? If it wasn’t for him... if Eren doesn’t have feelings for him like that... then who? Who does he have feelings for? Levi thought he’d been doing a good job, hiding his displeasure but his sigh bringing attention to his scowl had been enough for Eren to immediately bolt up out of his seat. To fix him a nice hot fresh cup of tea. Seeing his empty cup. The untouched biscuits. 

Levi feels like an asshole. He should have eaten some of them in front of Eren. No doubt they were delicious by how everyone else had inhaled their portion or were munching away (careful about cleaning up their crumbs). But he couldn’t bring himself, his sore loser heart throbbing as Eren had worriedly regarded him. A pensive frown on his lips as he’d brought Levi his refilled cup.

As Levi wracked his brains, wanting to know who would be getting that chocolate (maybe Eren wanted to keep it for himself? but Levi had seen him write something with the red dyed white chocolate...) he figured there was only one way to find out.

He’d have to follow Eren after club activities were over.

—

So here he is.

Grateful their uniform is fairly common, so even traveling by train to a town over he shouldn’t stick out. He’s aware this is the usual train Eren takes home. Eren had moved recently, but had decided to go to the high school in his old town since their town is the one he’d been raised in. Where all his friends are. So Eren’s... special someone was someone he’d met here in this new town he’s living in? Made sense. It didn’t make Levi feel any better. Especially since he’ll be graduating next year.

Like he said, Levi isn’t proud of himself but he follows Eren discreetly. Watching from across the street, as Eren waits by the school gates of the local high school here. Levi nearly snapping a tree in half as his fist had slammed into it. Not the best move, but the walking pair not noticing. A tall guy with blonde hair, bespectacled (damn those were some old man glasses) looking sheepish as Eren seemed to be scolding him for making him wait. Levi admits it had been a long wait. Levi feels like something sour is hanging as a lump in the back of his throat as he had watched Eren pout and tug at this lucky son of a bitch’s arm. Urging him to hurry, that arm pulled and held to Eren’s body as ape face (damn he was ugly, what did Eren see in him?) waved back to his friends. Or club members, whatever. 

Eren not satisfied until they were finally on their way. This bastard’s arm he’d been tugging, around Eren’s waist.

Levi is trying to be grateful.

That he’d followed them into a cafe and not a love hotel but he’s having a difficult time. Sitting in the booth next to theirs. Eavesdropping. Mood plunging even further. On hearing Eren say, without any prefixes or formalities- what must be this ape’s first name.

“Zeke! You’re ordering coffee at this hour? At least have decaf!”

Zeke is chuckling at that.

“I’ll be fine. We’re going to be up all night aren’t we? You should have gotten something stronger than hot chocolate.”

Levi points out to the drink he’s ordering on the menu as the waitress comes over, a slight bow of his head to her since he doesn’t want his voice to give him away. It might be an overthought precaution given how wrapped up Eren is, in his conversation with this bastard Zeke. Levi carefully peering back as he’d turned slightly to order- to see Eren’s chided and flushed face at Zeke’s remark.

“You’re such a jerk! Hot chocolate is perfect for today!”

“I don’t know,” Zeke is teasing Eren, “you love to order it on other days too. Though I have to admit you’ve been cutting down a lot and drinking more tea lately.”

“See?” Eren says triumphantly, but Zeke continues.

“Getting rid of that whip cream and sugar, you’ve slimmed down in places... but probably not where you want the most huh?”

Eren is completely red at that, though Levi can only hear the heat in Eren’s words. Levi’s gut churning as no doubt Zeke knows all about that, feeling the curve of Eren’s body beneath his hand- to his body just today even as they’d walked- Levi almost mad with jealousy. As he considers how else Zeke could know.

“Shut it!” Eren snaps at him, calming and fidgeting as the waitress brings them their drinks. Levi’s coming out shortly after. He’d pointed at whatever. Fuck. It’s a cup of warmed milk. He hadn’t looked at the menu all too closely preoccupied with the couple behind him.

“No whip cream huh, still trying to be good?”

Zeke is still teasing Eren, not knowing when to stop. Levi wants to punch his lights out.

“It’s the Valentine’s day special Zeke... there’s cherry flavour... and marshmallows instead, look.”

Eren slides his cup forward for Zeke to see.

Levi glancing back barely, at a bad time, to see Zeke’s hands cup over Eren’s around the mug. 

“That cold out there were you? I should have bought you some gloves this year,” Zeke is saying, his thumbs stroking over the backs of Eren’s hands, the knuckles.

“I have gloves. I just forgot them,” Eren is saying, pouting again at Zeke.

His hands freed of Zeke’s as he decides to drink his hot chocolate. Licking his lips. Zeke watching the motion carefully.

“Just black again?” Eren asks Zeke about the coffee, Levi listening in intensely as Eren’s voice has sort of changed. A little nervous flit to it Levi recognises well. It’s adorable. And Levi is insanely jealous as Eren-

“How about something sweet to go with it?”

Pulls out that chocolate heart Levi had wanted, wanting to covet Eren’s heart.

The crinkle of the sheer plastic, as the ribbon tie is pulled at. Levi allows himself to glance back once more. Knowing Eren’s adoring attention will be focused on-

Huh.

Oh shit.

Levi hopes he didn’t turn too sharply around to be noticed. Indeed, Eren had been looking at Zeke. Waiting for his reaction. Anticipating... almost predatory about it because-

Levi’s mood is instantly lifted. Damn. He’d never considered it. There’s hope he still has a chance as Zeke isn’t Eren’s boyfriend or lover or crush as Levi had initially assumed, no-

“Go on and take a big bite big brother,” Eren is saying, then rather mercilessly he demands, “You have to eat it all. Today. Right now.”

The chocolate heart is huge.

Written on it like blood dripping are the words ‘Happy Saint Valentine’s Day My Stupid Big Brother’ rather ominous by the design.

Levi is guessing Zeke did something to deserve the laxative or poison or whatever it is that’s actually inside it but Levi supposes Eren probably couldn’t have snuck that in during class.

Rather.

It’s just a shit ton of chocolate. Who could possibly eat all that in one sitting?

“Weren’t you bragging about it before Zeke? About how I shouldn’t be wasting my time baking cookies for everyone but making chocolates for you. That unlike the others you’ll appreciate my hardwork and eat it all up... right...”

Eren’s expression is downright murderous. 

“So how about it? You need to eat all that up for insulting my friends and to really prove that you-“ Eren is blanching as he looks on in a mixture of horror and wonder as Zeke takes a big cracking bite of the chocolate. Scarfing it down. Chocolate smeared about his lips with his cheeks bulging with it, a muffled “I’ll prove I love you Eren!” as Zeke sets to meet Eren’s challenge.

Eren’s eyes glazed over despondently as Zeke really does eat all the chocolate in one sitting.

“There! How’s that Eren!” Zeke says, pushing up his glasses. Eren snaps out of it to scold him, scowling as he finds some wipes in his bag to reach over the table and clean up Zeke’s chocolate dedicated face.

“Shit. I didn’t think you’d actually do it.”

“I know that’s what you wanted me to do even if you were taking the piss with me. Big brother is your ally no matter what. I’ll never betray your heart Eren. I understand you the most.”

“Got it, shut up already,” Eren is saying, finishing cleaning Zeke’s face. He doesn’t look too displeased until Zeke turns his once chocolate covered lips to his hands, pressing some kisses to Eren’s fingers. Eren sitting back down to snatch them away.

“Gross! I’ve told you before not to do that!”

Zeke is chuckling, “Sorry, just trying to steal some of your luck for when we play video games tonight.”

“Whatever. You let me win most of the time anyway. I watched how you creamed Reiner and Bertholdt the other day. You’re such a bad liar.”

Zeke is happy to hear that from Eren. His voice shimmering with glee.

“Only with you. You always see right through me.”

Eren looks uncomfortable, Zeke no doubt regarding Eren with utmost adoration, this fucking brocon. Levi is tempted to order another drink so it’ll be hot and he can pour it over Zeke’s head.

Zeke is finishing his very cold coffee. Eren long finished his hot chocolate. The marshmallow heart melted in the body of rich chocolate.

“I’ll always accept whatever you make for me Eren,” Zeke is saying, his tone more serious compared to the chipper of before.

Eren is reaching for his refill but Zeke’s hand folds over his. Giving Eren’s hand a tight and reassuring squeeze.

“That bastard... that Levi guy was it? Just forget about him Eren. If he won’t eat the chocolates you make... if he won’t accept your feelings then big brother-“

Eren snatches his hand out from Zeke’s. 

“Stop it! I already told you! Mr Levi didn’t reject my chocolates! I... I didn’t have enough courage to give them to him. It was years ago. Just drop it already... big brother...”

The waitress comes over to Levi to ask him if he’d like his check or if there’s anything else he’d like to order...

He can barely hear her as he realises, he hadn’t been wrong. About Eren’s feelings towards him.

Eren is bickering with Zeke. Unable to convince Zeke of the truth. Zeke certain Eren had made up his story, so hurt by Levi. It’s almost interesting to see Zeke has a temper given how collected and jolly even he’d been practically all evening. Levi should have expected it given Eren’s temper. Also flaring as Zeke won’t believe him. Levi can tell Eren isn’t as hot under the collar as he could be. Since however shitty Zeke is being he is his brother and his intentions are one of concern and affection... too much affection Levi thinks. Disgusted. Deciding to end this.

“What’s this? Sorry, I didn’t order this,” Eren is saying to the waitress as she brings over another special of the holiday. A molten rose-chocolate heart shaped cake. Candied rose petals scattered around the cake. 

It’s Levi’s waitress who had brought it over to Eren. Levi figuring his voice wouldn’t be heard over the arguing.

“It’s from the table next to you, over there,” the waitress tells Eren, gesturing to Levi’s booth as he’d asked. 

Eren is confused, “There must be some mistake,” rising from his seat with the cake, he sets to correct everything himself.

“Excuse me-“

Levi has stood up from his seat, catching the plate before Eren drops it in shock. His hands trembling.

“Ha? What? Mr Levi why are you...”

“Sit Eren.”

Eren sits down at Levi’s booth, forced to scoot over as Levi sits next to him. An arm thrown across his shoulders. Levi concerned Eren will find a way somehow to escape.

Crossing his legs, Levi takes up the small fork on the plate, cutting into the cake.

“I understand the situation now,” Levi says, his palms gross and sweaty but Eren is still too surprised by his appearance to notice that.

Levi places the fork up to Eren’s lips, Eren wrapping his mouth around it to get all of the bite. A bite that licks the fork clean as Levi draws it out from Eren’s mouth. He sets the fork down. Venturing his hand, his fingers into Eren’s chocolate brown hair. Eren delighted by the delicious cake but also-

“Hey Eren,” Levi leans closer.

“Yes sir?” Eren doesn’t back away though Levi can feel his body trembling.

“Won’t you be my valentine?”

It’s cheesy as fuck, but Eren doesn’t mind at all. Overcome with emotion. Too happy. So cute.

Zeke is seething behind them.

“Eren you can’t! W-we have plans tonight! I’m the one who ate your-“

Eren seems to have entirely forgotten about Zeke. His gaze fixated on Levi.

“Yes... my sweetheart.”

The one who is sweet is Eren. His lips not only sweet from the chocolate Levi discovers. Kissing Eren, and Eren kissing him back. It effectively shuts Zeke up.

Levi takes Eren out that night, leaving Zeke to play video games by himself. His low scores from his blurry, tear filled vision as Levi scores with Eren all night long.

Levi sure to present his sweetheart roses the following morning so Eren won’t have any doubts.

Levi will accept any chocolate from Eren from here on, without fail.


End file.
